the five elements : fire , water , ice , earth , wind
by cartoonunivers
Summary: did you ever Wondered what the elements of the characters of free are?,i mean i know they like the water but every one have a special thing right ? this is the story of how i Zeo Heart am going to met the characters of Free : Iwatobi swim club and discover the true nature of every character
**_Déclamer_** **: I DON'T OWN FREE:IWATOBI SWIM CLUB**

 **The characters all bélong to** **studios Kyoto Animation and Animation DO**

 **ThANKS to ultimecosmos my beta. And for you my readers THANKS YOU !**

 **P.S: i don't ship myself with any of the characters and also none of them gonna be** **insult** **in this fanfic , relax and enjoy .**

My life wasn't always the best , i mean every girl had her first pain , first broken heart , first joy , first kiss , and everyone had that experience of losing someone you love...forever .

That experience was a pain that fallowed me intil this day .

I always wanted to escape , go to a place which i can call home and be FREE there , everyone taught i was crazy , cause no one understand why , and what i was talking about , intil one day .

My dad came home from working , he is a Science professor .

" Dad , is that you ? " i said while i heard someone oppen the door , "yes , honey " dad replayed ,

" can you make us dinner , i'm hungry " i Complained

Dad laughed and said " give me one time you weren't hungry in it , you are always hungry "

" dad, com'on you know that not true " i replayed , while i crossed my arms

As soon as my dad went to the kitchen , i oppened one of my books , and i start reading ... i don't know how can i explain it , but whenever i read a book , i start imagine a hole other fantasy , a world with no worries , no problems , just freedom and nothing else

as soon as i started my daydreaming , our phone began ringing , and my dreams started flying away .

" honey , can you take that please , i'm busy at the moment " my father asked me while making us dinner .

When i heard my dad talking , i came back from my imagination , to the reality and said while running down stairs " yeah , sure thing dad " .

I pick up the phone and said hello , and befor i knew it , there was some man wanted to speak to my dad , when i ask him who he was he replayed " i'm the principal of the Iwatobi high school , and we want your dad , to be a replacement for our Science professor "

" huh ? " i mumbled , and then added " a replacement ? "

" yes , can you tell him that the high school of Iwatobi called , when he come back home ?" he asked , " we really want him in our school " the man added

When the man said those words , i start thinking and asking myself " dad as a replacement ? , if he is gonne say yes , are we gonna move ? " then other questions came along " well , he is gonna be a replacement so we just gonna stay awhile , but ... on the other hand , what if he said no , all my life i wanted to see other places , maybe , just maybe , i will fit in , i will finally see if someone out there , know and understand my feelings "

I didn't realise it ,but when i was asking myself these questions , i was still on the phone , and i still can hear the principal say to me and asking where i was " hmm , miss , are you still with me ? ... hello ? "

I then said right away " oh , yeah , sorry "

" it okay , would you tell him when he come back , please ? " the man asked again

Then i replayed " oh , sir ... i'm sorry i didn't tell you earlier , but my dad is already here ! "

The man was happy with this answer and he replayed " oh , that wonderful , can i talk to him then ? "

Befor i give the man an answer , my dad came to me and asked " Zoe , who are you talking to ? , the Dinner is ready "

When my father start asking me , i told him " dad , there is a man who wanna talk to you ! "

My dad was surprised , he taught to himself " who could possibly call at this time of the night ? "

I noticed the question on my dad's eyes and then i started to explain" he said he is a principal from a high school called Iwatobi , and he want you to teach there "

My dad wasn't sure about his answer , after all he's not gonna say it right away , but still he never teach outside our hometown , everyone we knew is here , our family grew up here , and we even buried my mom in this town , can we move on and go somewhere else , all these questions where in my dad's head .

He grabbed the phone off my hand and said with a serious voice " okay , go and eat your dinner "

" okay , dad " i replayed

When i went to the kitchen , i didn't want to eat , after all these questions come and go , i could barely breath in that moment , i tried listening to their conversion , but whenever i try to , my father always tells me to go away , he need to know that i am a part of the family , i have the right to know what going on , and if we are gonna to move any time soon or not .

 ** _-after 20 min –_**

"it been 20 min, what they are talking about ..? " i asked myself , when suddenly i heard my dad Hung up the phone

I run down stairs , i really didn't care if we are going to another city or not , in that moment i felt that i need to know what my dad's answer is .. that all i cared about .

" so ..? " i asked my dad while still walking down stairs

" we need to talk " that's the first thing dad told me .

We walked to the living room , none of us wanted to eat that night .

" so ..? what happened ? " i asked right away , i couldn't stand the silence in the room

" i don't know , do YOU wanna move ? " my father asked me

I was really surprised , for the first time , my dad wanted my opinion on something , something important actually... but it was't my place ; i couldn't tell him what to do , he is my dad after all ... i just replayed " don't ask me , i am not the father here ?! "

My dad started to laugh and said " sarcasm , really ?! "

I laughed also and said " sorry , dad ... i don't know.. i mean this is your dream job .. you were always passion about this , why every thing had to change "

The situation started to get really deep between dad and i .

" i don't know why things changed , i guess ... i just ... couldn't do it anymore " my dad replayed

" okay , forget the job ... what the princepal said to you anyway ? " i asked right away , i couldn't see my dad remember those horrible memories

" well , he told me that the Iwatobi high school , need a new Science professor ! "

" what happened to their old teacher ..? " i asked

" he had an accident in the working class , he wasn't careful i think " dad started to explain

" and why they specifically called you to be thier replacement ..? " i asked again

" they were hopeless , because of the tests , they are near, and they had no other teachers around , but when they heard i used to me on the top 5 in the state , they needed someone like me . "

" of course they need someone like you , you are a genius " i said with a smile on my face

My dad start laughing and then i added " but , IF you are going to say yes ... are we gonna leave our town ? "

" huh ? " my dad mumbled , i can see that his laugh is going away as soon as i said that , then i added " not that i wanna stay oe anything but ... every one we know is here ... and mom "

Dad started to look at the ground and said " i knew you were going to say that "

I felt the tears going down his face .. i immediately said " dad , i didn't mean that "

" it not your fault , every girl need her mom after all" my father replayed

he left his head and turned to face me " that why We will not go "

" dad , NO " i shouted "you don't understand , mom is always gonna be with us , no matter where , no matter what , mom didn't want you to stay like this , she would love to see you working again , with the passion on your eyes , just like the past " i added

" you think so ... ? " dad asked me while looking at me

" i know so , dad , com on it would be fun " i said with a smile

When dad looked at me , he saw in me the spirit of my mother , i was just like her " you really are your mother , do you know that ? " he asked me

" i know dad , you kept telling me that , since i was 6 years old , remember ? " i replayed

" yeah , and look at you now ," dad said while admiring me

" dad , com'on , you gonna make cry " i said while wipeing my tears off my face

then i asked " dad , what the princepal said to you ..? , if you are gonna take the job , what gonna happened to our house "

" well , the princepal said that if i took the job he is gonna give us a room in the school , we are gonna stay there about 10 days i think , but if i liked working there , he may offere me a work in the Iwatobi high school " my dad started to explain

" you mean in the city ?" i asked with an intense

" yup , pretty much " dad said while nodding

" we can even buy a house there " a said with my hope off the roof

" well ...,!? " dad started to mumble like he wasn't sure about that

I realised that i gone too far with my hopes and ideas so i immediately said " yeah , you're right , i am going to far now "

Dad started to laugh and said " no , it just that ... "

" just what ? " i asked

"your dreams and hopes remind me of your mother " he replayed as the memories came back again

" dad , stop thinking about the past , it time to move on " i said to him

" you're right ... it time for us to shine like your mother always wanted "

I yelled with excitement " YES , WE ARE MOVING "

 ** _Hello there , this is the first chapter of how i Zeo Heart am going to met the characters of Free : Iwatobi swim club , i know you guys wanted to see the " wet " boys , but don't worry this is just the first line of the page , thank you again ._**


End file.
